Conventionally, there have been proposed communication systems in which, in the case of occurrence of a disaster, safety information of a person who is in the disaster area is transmitted to his/her family and the like. For example, PATENT LITERATURE 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4638756) discloses the following technology. That is, an information communication system includes a central processing unit, a plurality of base stations, and a plurality of terminal devices, and in the information communication system, the central processing unit includes: a damage situation database for registering a disaster state of each district; a terminal positional information database for registering each of districts where a plurality of base stations or a plurality of terminal devices exist; and a safety information disclosure permission database in which the owners of the plurality of terminal devices set the other parties to which safety information is transmitted. On the occurrence of a disaster, the central processing unit selects a terminal device of an owner whose safety information is to be transmitted based on the affected state database and the terminal positional information database, and transmits the safety information of the district corresponding to the selected terminal device to the other party to which the transmission of the safety information is permitted based on the safety information disclosure permission database.